Los lazos que nos unen
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Adam Milligan se enfrenta a la responsabilidad de cuidar a su hermano menor Jeffrey Winchester mientras Sam y Dean se enfrentan a los leviatanes.  Aviso de contenido: Spanking, Castigo corporal, no lo leas si no te gusta.
1. Advertencia

Los Winchester has estado buscando formas de asesinar a los Leviatanes, pero no a habido mucho éxito que digamos. El avance más significativo que han tenido es que con cloro y jabón pueden desintegrarlos momentáneamente, por ahora los 4 hermanos están viviendo a las afueras de Oklahoma en una pequeña cabaña.

Como todos los días Deán les ha preparado el desayuno a sus hermanos, Sam llega primero y se sienta…seguido por Adam y Jeffrey ambos en pijama todavía

"Buenos días chicos" dice Deán mientras les sirve, ellos solo dicen un simple hola

"Deán ¿Has tenido noticias de Bobby?" pregunto Sam

"No, pero mas tarde voy a llamarlo" dijo Deán sirviendo sus bollos de chocolate en el centro de la mesa, Jeffrey puso una mala cara al instante, entonces Deán se sentó lo noto.

"Jeff es muy temprano" le dijo Deán, Jeff se encogió de hombros

" ¿Para que?"

"Para uno de tus berrinches"

"Pero no estoy haciendo nada Deán"

"Entonces comete los bollos" le dijo, Jeff volvió a poner mala cara.

"No tengo ganas Deán"

"Vas a comerte lo que esta frente a ti y va a gustarte" dijo Deán con tranquilidad pero en un tono firme, ese era uno de los dichos de su padre y con el siempre lograba que Sammy comiera, Jeff puso los ojos, tomo un bollo y se lo comió de mala gana.

Cuando los chicos terminaron de desayunar Deán prendió el televisor y se sorprendió al ver su imagen y la de Sam en las noticias, el reportero estaba diciendo algo de un horrible asesinato cometido por ellos, Deán y Sam no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando hasta que llamaron a Bobby y el les dijo que los Leviatanes podían cambiar de forma a la que quisieran y los envió con un sujeto que podía ayudarlos.

"Tenemos que ir para allá Sammy"

"Si lo se pero ¿Qué haremos con Adam y Jeffrey? No podemos llevarlos con nosotros si nos atrapan y están con nosotros los llevaran a la cárcel también" le dijo Sam, Deán lo pensó por unos segundos y tomo una decisión.

Mientras tanto Ada y Jeffrey estaban en la otra habitación, recostados en la misma cama mientras compartían sus opiniones.

"Siempre supe que Deán era un maniaco asesino" dijo Jeff con sarcasmo, Adam le dio una palmada en el trasero.

"Hay, Oye ¿Por que fue eso?" se quejo Jeff

"Amigo cállate, esto no es una broma esto es muy serio, la policía esta buscando a Sam y Deán por todo el mundo, no estamos a salvo Jeff"

"Lo se, no necesitas decírmelo… ya he pasado por esto con ellos antes"

"Entonces ahórrate tus comentarios" dijo Adam… Jeff puso los ojos y se quedo callado, en eso Deán entro y ambos se levantaron de la cama.

"Chicos se que esto luce mal, pero vamos a salir de esto como siempre… No quiero que se preocupen ni se asusten por nosotros, vamos a resolverlo" les dijo Deán, ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

" ¿Cuándo nos vamos?" les pregunto Jeff, Deán y Sam se miraron entre si.

"Hem nosotros iremos a ver a Frank, ustedes 2 van a quedarse aquí" les dijo Sam Jeff sonrió malévolamente por un segundo.

" ¿Aquí? ¿Nosotros? ¿Solos?" les pregunto Jeff

"Si pero están advertidos que no quiero ningún problema, ni fiestas como la ultima vez, van a quedarse aquí los 2 solos, no saldrán a menos que están bajo un ataque y además van a llamarme cada media hora para asegurarme que están bien y si no lo hacen juro que voy a darles la paliza de sus vidas, a ambos" dijo Deán.

" ¿Que? Ya no somos niños Deán" les dijo Jeff

"Ojala a si fuera" le dijo Deán. "Bueno, vengan aquí" les dijo y entonces abrazo a sus 2 hermanos menores rápidamente, Sam hizo lo mismo y entonces salieron del cuarto de los chicos.

Mas tarde cuando Sam y Deán ya se habían ido, comenzó a llover algo fuerte provocando una falla en la energía electica, Adam y Jeff estaban viendo una película cuando eso pasó.

"O mierda, lo que nos faltaba" dijo Jeff molesto.

"Cuida tu boca amigo"

" ¿Qué ahora eres mi papá?" le pregunto, Adam le dio una risita.

"Algo a si, pero tranquilo iré por unas velas a la cocina" le dijo y entonces se fue, cuando estaba en la cocina buscando las velas, su celular sonó… era Deán.

"Hola Deán, ¿Cómo va todo?"

"Mas o menos, pero ustedes ¿Están bien?" le pregunto

"Si, si acabamos de cenar hace un rato y estábamos viendo la tele pero empezó a llover y la luz se fue"

"Hay unas velas arriba del refrigerador, úsalas y no te acerques a la caja de la energía hasta que pare de llover Adam"

"Lo se Deán, no soy un tonto"

"No digo eso, como sea cuida de tu hermano" dijo Deán y entonces colgó, Adam tomo las velas, las encendió y regreso a la sala. Llevándose una gran sorpresa cuando Jeffrey ya no estaba, dejo una vela en e centro de la mesa y se llevo la otra para buscarlo por toda la casa.

"Vamos Jeffrey, esto no es divertido" grito asomando su cara a su cuarto pero igual no había nadie, la ventana estaba abierta a si que se acerco para cerrarla y entonces logro divisar una luz en el patio eso llamo su atención, a si que se acerco mas al cristal y logro ver a Jeffrey afuera en medio de la lluvia revisando la caja de los fusibles con una lámpara.

Adam salió corriendo de la casa a mitad de la lluvia con un paraguas para evitar que su hermano se electrocutara.

"Jeffrey, aléjate de esa caja¡" le grito una vez que estaba detrás de el, Jeff volteo a mirarlo.

"Ash eres un exagerado, solo estoy revisando" respondió Jeff abriendo la caja, Adam le dio un manotazo duro en la mano y cerro la caja.

"Oye¡"

"Cállate y entra a la casa"

"No eres mi jefe¡" le grito Jeff y entonces Adam le tomo la oreja y comenzó a caminar con el hacia dentro de la casa y lo soltó, Jeffrey se acaricio la oreja.

"Oye ¿Quién te crees?" le dijo.

"Lo mismo te pregunto, acaso ¿Eres idiota? Como se te ocurre tocar la instalación eléctrica cuando esta lloviendo, pudiste haberte electrocutado¡" le grito Adam.

"Claro que no papá me enseño a cambiar un fusible"

"Si y seguro te dijo que no se tocan cuando el suelo esta mojado¡" le grito,

"Si bueno y a ti que te importa maldito estúpido¡" le grito, eso fue lo ultimo que Adam quería escuchar, entonces tomo a su hermano por el brazo, se sentó en el sofá frente a la vela y lo puso sobre su regazo para pegarle por primera vez.

SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT SMAT

"Hay, Adam ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Es obvio hermanito" dijo bajándole un poco los pantalones y le siguió pegando sobre los bóxers, Jeffrey empezó a patalear.

SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT SMAT

" ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la ultima vez que no me hiciste caso?"

"Hay¡… Si¡ dijiste que me darías una paliza"

"Correcto hermanito"

SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT SMAT

"Adam, por favor no hagas esto, por favor¡"

Adam le siguió pegando por otros 5 minutos, eran palmadas muy leves realmente no quería hacer llorar a su hermano, solo quería dejarle claro el punto de que el también podía pegarle cuando se lo mereciera y entonces le acomodo el pantalón y lo puso sobre sus propios pies.

Jeffrey se froto el trasero realmente no le dolía pero las palmadas de su hermano le habían provocado un leve escozor.

" ¿Vas a dejar de hacer estupideces?"

" ¿Vas a dejar de molestarme?" le pregunto Jeffrey con ironía, Adam le dio otra palmada.

"Ok ya ok si lo prometo" dijo Jeffrey y en eso la luz regreso.

" ¿Lo vez? No era necesario que te expusieras como lo hiciste" le dijo Adam revolviéndole el cabello, Jeffrey lo abrazo.

"No quiero que vuelvas a pegarme Adam" le dijo haciendo un puchero. Adam lo abrazo más fuerte. "No puedo prometerte nada" respondió.

"Adam¡" se quejo Jeff desapartándose del abrazo, Adam sonrió. Y cambio rápido el tema.

" ¿Quieres que terminemos de ver la película?" le pregunto Adam, Jeff asintió con la cabeza y unos minutos después los 2 se sentaron abrazados en el sofá y siguieron viendo su película hasta que se quedaron dormidos, ahí en el sofá.


	2. Escape

A la maña siguiente Adam se despertó por el sonido de su celular, el seguía acostado en el sofá y Jeff seguía dormido pegado a su pecho, por lo que contesto rápidamente.

"Hola habla Adam" susurro

"Adam soy Deán, ¿Por qué susurras? ¿Pasa algo?"

"Dios no, es solo que Jeffrey sigue dormido"

" ¿Es un poco tarde no te parece?"

"Si, pero anoche nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde de hecho hasta que la luz regreso"

"Tranquilo esta bien, solo llamaba para decirles que tenemos un nuevo plan y para llevarlo acabo nos hemos desecho de todas nuestras identificaciones falsas y hemos creado unas nuevas… para ustedes también pero quiero que quemen todas las que tengan" le dijo y entonces le explico todo lo que Frank les había ayudado a descifrar.

"Ok si, le diré a Jeffrey"

"Muy bien te llamo mas tarde, cuídense" dijo Deán y entonces colgó, Adam guardo su teléfono en la bolsa de su camisa y procedió a despertar a su hermano.

"Jeff... Jeff vamos amigo, es tarde… Despierta" le decía sacudiéndolo un poco, Jeff abrió los ojos de mala gana. " ¿Qué quieres?" le pregunto malhumorado, Adam lo despego de su pecho y se levanto.

"Deán llamo, dijo que tenemos que quemar todas nuestras identificaciones falsas"

" ¿Por que?" le pregunto Jeff, frotando sus ojos.

"Al parecer los leviatanes nos están siguiendo cuando las usamos"

" ¿Cómo sabrían nuestros nombres falsos?"

"Al parecer los obtuvieron de Castiel" dijo Adam, Jeff termino de despertarse al escuchar ese nombre y su cara se transformo en el rostro de la tristeza en un segundo.

"Lo siento, se que aun te duele" le dijo Adam sentándose junto a el de nuevo, aun que el estaba muerto en esos días Deán le había contado lo cercanos que fueron Castiel y Jeffrey y lo que el ángel se había significado para su hermano.

"No te preocupes, me debo acostumbrar a la idea de que el nos traiciono y que todo esto esta pasando por su culpa"

"Si pero eso no significa que sea menos doloroso para ti" le dijo Adam acariciándole el rostro, Jeffrey le sonrió y se levanto.

"Muy bien sin cosas de mujeres, deshagámonos de todo" le dijo Jeff y unos segundos después los 2 lanzaron sus identificaciones sobre el fregadero de la cocina y les prendieron fuego.

El día transcurrió normal, ciertamente no había mucho que hacer en esa cabaña pero los 2 chicos entendían que por su propia seguridad debían quedarse ahí, mas tarde los 2 se pusieron a ver la televisión, no había nada que les gustara hasta que encontraron una película llamada "The toilers and the Wayfarers" se trataba de 2 amigos homosexuales que se enamoraban, inicialmente la película parecía algo inocente, hasta que una escena de desnudos y besos en un rio provoco que Adam cambiara el canal y Jeffrey se molestara.

" ¿Por qué le cambiaste?"

"No se si puedas ver ese tipo de escenas Jeffrey"

" ¿Es una broma?¡ Adam, por favor tengo 16 años puedo ver cualquier cosa, además no es como si nunca hubiera hecho lo de la escena "

"No tenias por que contarme eso… pero esa bien sigamos viéndola" dijo Adam y entonces regreso el canal, los 2 siguieron viendo la película realmente no era gran cosa, era en blanco y negro y no tenia mucho que decir o eso pensaban hasta que llego una escena donde el protagonista le confesaba a su padre que era gay y este en respuesta le da de nalgadas.

"Cámbiale" dijo Jeff, Adam lo miro extrañado.

" ¿Por que? Tu querías verla"

"Si pero eso era antes, es una basura… Cámbiale"

" ¿Fue por la escena de las nalgadas? A mi me pareció graciosa"

"Pues a mi no" respondió Jeffrey y entonces se fue rumbo a su cuarto, Adam apago la televisión y lo siguió.

" ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Jeffrey?"

"Nada, solo déjame solo" le dijo el niño acostándose en su cama y ahogando su cabeza en la almohada, Adam se acerco a el y se sentó en la cama.

"Habla conmigo amigo"

" ¿Para que?"

"Solo quiero que te sientas mejor" le dijo Adam y entonces Jeffrey se volteo a verlo con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Papá, nunca lo supo" le dijo Adam no comprendía la frase hasta que se puso a pensar y a relacionar la escena de la película con lo que le pasaba a su hermano.

" ¿Nunca supo que eres gay?" le pregunto, Jeff negó con la cabeza.

"Tenia miedo de lo que iba a pensar de mi y nunca se lo dije por eso… Y no puedo evitar pensar en que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera sabido antes de morirse, ¿Se habría enfadado? ¿Me habría apoyado? ¿Me habría corrido de su casa? O…"

"Oye, oye no te atormentes a si"

"Pero Adam..."

"Escucha, papá siempre te amo por que eras su hijo, a el no le habría importado que fueras Gay, estoy seguro que te hubiera apoyado" le dijo, Jeff se puso a llorar un poco mas.

"Vamos, ven aquí" agrego Adam enredando a su hermano menor en un abrazo y unos minutos después el susurro algo.

"Gracias hermano"

"De nada Jeff, es lo que papá hubiera dicho, ahora iré a prepararte la cena" dijo levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación, Jeffrey volvió a recostarse mientras intentaba grabarse las palabras de su hermano en la mente.

Mientras Adam preparaba la cena recibió la siguiente llamada de revisión Deán.

" ¿Qué pasa hermano?" le pregunto al contestar

"Adam, escucha mañana temprano enfrentaremos a los leviatanes, necesito que ambos se queden en casa por ahora, los llamare para que sepan que hacer y si no Bobby lo hará"

"Muy bien… Deán ¿Las cosas están tan mal?"

"Algo, pero no te preocupes"

"Muy bien hay algo que debo contarte" dijo Adam y entonces le conto toda la charla que había tenido con Jeff, lo hacia por que se preocupaba por el y ya que no llevaba mucho tiempo conociéndolo sabia que Deán y Sam eran los indiciados para hablar mas al respecto.

" Hem escucha me gustaría hablar con Jeffrey ¿Podrías ponerlo en la línea?"

"Claro, solo espera" dijo Adam regresando al cuarto de su hermano con el teléfono en la mano, Jeff se volteo a verlo.

"Enano es Deán quiere hablarte" le dijo, Jeff tomo el teléfono.

" ¿Qué quieres Deán?" le pregunto algo molesto.

"Oye controla tu tono conmigo, solo quiero saber ¿Cómo estas?"

"Muriéndome de aburrimiento Deán"

"Si eso supuse… Escucha se que debes estar asustado y molesto por esta situación"

"No lo estoy"

"Si seguro, mira te prometo que vamos a salir de esta hermanito, solo quiero que sepas que aun que la mayoría de las veces eres mi dolor de cabeza, te amo enano y estoy orgulloso de ti, se que Sam también" le dijo Deán.

" ¿Te estas despidiendo de mi?" le pregunto Jeff con la voz entre cortada ante esa idea.

"No, solo quiero que tu lo sepas" respondo Deán, Jeff analizo rápidamente y puso los ojos.

"Ok ya entiendo, el chismoso de Adam te conto mi trauma ¿no es así?"

"Claro que no ¿Por qué debería?"

"Deán eres un pésimo mentiroso…. Escucha aprecio que se preocupen por mi y agradezco tus palabras realmente son valiosas pero no que se distraigan del trabajo, los leviatanes importan mas ahora"

"Tu me importas mas Jeffrey y si necesitas hablar con alguien, sabes que…"

"Si, si puedo hablar contigo… Lo se Deán… Adiós" dijo Jeff colgando el teléfono y dejando a Deán con la palabra en la boca, luego regreso el celular a Adam.

"Gracias por ir con el chisme"

"Amigo se que no lo parece pero te estoy haciendo un favor"

" ¿O si? ¿Hacerme quedar como un traumado con papá es un favor?"

"No hice eso, solo me preocupo por ti Jeffrey"

"Ok Gracias, muchas gracias Adam pero la próxima vez que te preocupes por mi no vayas corriendo a contarle a Deán lo que se suponía era un secreto entre nosotros¡" le dijo, Adam se sorprendió y se sentó junto a el.

" ¿Secreto?… ¿Quieres decir que ellos no lo sabían?"

"No, ellos pensaban que descubrí que era gay hace 2 años a si que…" trato de decir Jeff pero en eso un ruido proveniente de afuera atrajo la atención de ambos,

" ¿Escuchaste eso?"

"Si lo escuche, vamos" dijo Jeff y entonces se asomo por la ventana, Adam estaba detrás de el y lograron observar una camioneta negra estacionada del otro lado de la calle y a un hombre alto y fuerte bajando de ella.

"Viene para acá ¿Qué haremos si es un leviatán?"

"Estoy en ello" dijo Adam marcando rápidamente el numero de Deán, nadie contesto y en eso se escucho el ruido de la puerta de entrada rompiéndose en 2.

"Dios, esta aquí… vamos a morir, vamos a morir¡" gritaba Jeff, Adam lo tomo de los abrazos y le dio una fuerte sacudida.

"No vamos a morir, tranquilízate Jeffrey"

"Adam, n podemos hacer nada esa cosa es invencible"

"Lo se, por eso tenemos que irnos… Rápido la ventana" indico Adam al escuchar los pasos del hombre por las escaleras, entonces los 2 chicos se descolgaron por la ventana lo mas rápido que pudieron hasta que llegaron a la banqueta.

"Vamos corre" le dijo Adam tomando a Jeff de la mano y entonces los 2 corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron para alejarse de la casa y se detuvieron hasta que estaban en medio del pueblo, rodeados por muchas personas.


	3. Los accidentes pasan

"Llama a Deán, el sabrá que hacer"

"Lo, lo se lo estoy intentado" respondió Adam, sin embargo el numero de su hermano mayor parecía estar fuera de servicio, llamo a Bobby y a Sam y paso exactamente lo mismo.

"Nadie contesta"

" ¿Y si les paso algo? Adam…"

"Tranquilo Jeff, tengo un plan"

"Dimelo¡"

"Muy bien, necesitamos ir a la casa de Bobby por nuestra cuenta"

" ¿Como? Estamos a miles de kilómetros de Dakota, no podemos caminar hacia haya"

"Lo se, pero tengo mi tarjeta de crédito… Una que Castiel no conocía y la podemos usar para rentar un auto o algo"

"O podemos comprar una motocicleta" dijo Jeff señalando el final de la calle, Adam volteo rápidamente y vio unas Motocicletas usadas en venta a un precio razonable, entonces los 2 se dirigieron a verlas.

"No lo se Jeffrey, yo no se manejar una de estas cosas"

"Es fácil, mi amiga Clare me enseño a hacerlo el verano pasado" le dijo Jeff, Adam pensó por unos segundos el sabia que una moto n le haría nada de gracia a sus hermanos mayores pero esta era una situación de vida o muerte y era la única opción que tenían.

"Muy bien la compraremos, pero solo si prometes no jugar con ella"

"Lo prometo" dijo Jeff rápidamente, entonces Adam entro a la tienda y le pidió al encargado que le diera la moto, fue una suerte para ellos que estaba realmente barata y el tanque de gasolina se los llenaron gratis.

"Vamos sube, yo conduzco" le dijo Jeff poniéndose el casco y montándose adelante, Adam puso los ojos y se subió detrás sujetando sus manos a la cintura de su hermano menor, Jeffrey arranco a toda velocidad.

El camino hacia Dakota del sur era largo, por lo que los chicos decidieron hacer una parada para descansar en un pequeño motel, Jeffrey le explico a Adam como manejar la motocicleta, era realmente sencillo y el chico lo entendió perfectamente, después de eso Adam volvió a marcar los números de sus hermanos pero seguían fuera de servicio.

Al día siguiente los chicos decidieron ir a dar una vuelta a los alrededores primero para que Adam practicara el manejo de la moto, a si que fueron al parque.

Adam dio alrededor de 10 vueltas antes de que Jeffrey estuviera totalmente convencido de que su hermano podía manejar la moto adecuadamente.

"Es suficiente Adam, es mi turno" dijo Jeff, Adam bajo de la moto, se quito el casco y lo miro

" ¿Turno de que?"

"Dar una vuelta"

"O no, no… vinimos aquí para que yo practicara Jeffrey creo que debemos irnos ya"

"Adam, por favor solo ser una pequeña vuelta… no pasa nada" dijo Jeff mientras se subía a la moto y arrancaba a toda velocidad sin haberse puesto el casco, dejando a Adam con la palara en la boca.

Jeffrey recorrió todo el parque, era un lugar muy bonito y el estaba manejando como un experto hasta que vio a un chico apuesto, sentado solo en una banca eso lo hizo distraerse del camino y no se fijo que había una enorme roca frente a el, cuando se percato de ello trato de esquivarla pero ya era muy tarde el ya estaba muy cerca a si que termino chocando y derrapándose en el suelo

Jeffrey se levanto casi al instante, sentía un escozor en su mejilla así que se paso una mano por ella y noto que había un enorme rasguño sangrando en su casa.

Luego se agacho para inspeccionar la moto, no le había pasado nada solo un pequeño golpe también en la parte del frente, 2 golpes no eran mucho pero sabia que probablemente le costarían caro. Después de eso regreso con Adam quien noto el golpe de la moto al instante que Jeff la estaciono y cuando este se volteo a mirarlo

" ¿Qué demonios te paso?" pregunto furioso, Jeff se encogió de hombros.

"A esto, no fue nada solo una roca en el camino y…"

" ¿Chocaste con una roca?"

"Hum si, pero no me paso nada, solo es un rasguño" dijo Jeff, Adam se puso furioso y se acerco peligrosamente para inspeccionar el golpe.

"Debemos curarte eso"

"Adam, de verdad no es nada"

"Estas sangrando Jeffrey, a si que sugiero que cooperes con esto y me dejes curarte"

"Esta bien"

"Y que te quede claro... Desde ahora yo conduciré… hay que regresar al motel" le dijo, Jeff solo asintió con la cabeza y entonces los 2 regresaron al motel, Adam le puso mertiolate a su hermano con un cotonete y le puso un pequeño curita en el rostro, Jeffrey no dejaba de hacer gestos todo el tiempo.

"Ve a recoger las cosas del cuarto y espérame" le dijo Adam, Jeff obedeció y tuvo que esperar 5 minutos mas después de guardar sus cosas para que Adam apareciera.

"Tenemos que hacer algo ¿no te parece?"

" ¿Algo de que?" le preguntó Jeff, aun que el interior el ya conocía la respuesta

"Tu ya sabes a que me refiero, lo que hiciste fue estúpido y peligroso"

"Pero no fue mi culpa Adam"

"No me quieras ver la cara de tonto, se que había una enorme roca en el camino y vi a alguien justo alado de ella cuando yo pase, estoy seguro que eso fue o que te distrajo"

"Pero…"

"No ya no digas nada" le dijo Adam sentándose en su cama y jalándolo hacia el, entonces le desabrocho los pantalones y se los bajo de un tirón.

"Adam por favor, no es necesario"

"Yo creo que si Jeffrey" respondió Adam y luego lo acomodo sobre sus rodillas.

SMAT SAMT SMAT SMAT

"Hay¡ Adam…"

"Cállate Jeffrey¡" le dijo y entonces comenzó a pegarle con toda su fuerza, Jeff solo gritaba y pataleaba hasta que sintió a su hermano bajándole los Bóxers.

"Adam, no… no tu nunca me has hecho eso" le dijo refiriéndose a la desnudes total.

"Siempre hay una primera vez" respondió Adam y siguió pegándole.

SMAT SAMT SMAT SMAT

"No voy a dejar que vuelvas a hacer una estupidez."

SMAT SAMT SMAT SMAT

"Pensé que te lo había dejado claro, pero veo que me equivoco"

SMAT SAMT SMAT SMAT

"Sobre pasaste la raya hermanito, pudiste haberte herido mas"

"Hay, Adam por favor para, no lo hice apropósito lo siento… no volverá a pasar"

"Por supuesto que no"

SMAT SAMT SMAT SMAT

"Adam, lo siento… lo siento¡" grito Jeff, unos segundos después Adam se detuvo y le acomodo la ropa a su hermano, antes de ponerlo en pie. Esta vez Jeffrey se froto su trasero de dolor pues ahora si su hermano le había dado una paliza muy dura, Adam se levanto y lo abrazo.

"No llores amigo ya paso"

"Lo siento Adam"

"Lo se, lo se y yo te perdono, pero cálmate… nos tenemos que ir" le dijo Jeff asintió levemente con la cabeza y mas tarde los 2 volvieron a ponerse en el camino hacia Dakota


	4. Es solo el inicio

Cuando llegaron a la nueva casa de Bobby ya era de noche así que estacionaron su moto y se cruzaron con sus hermanos en la entrada, ellos iban bajando del auto y eso los tomo por sorpresa.

" ¿Chicos que hacen aquí? ¿Cómo llegaron?" les pregunto Deán, Adam y Jeff se miraron.

"Bueno tuvimos un…" trato de decir Adam pero Deán lo corto en seco.

" ¿Qué te paso?" le pregunto a Jeff señalándole el rasguño de la mejillas, el niño bajo la mirada y respondió.

"Un pequeño accidente…. Es una larga historia"

"Si, será mejor que tengan una buena explicación" dijo Deán y entonces todos entraron a la casa, Deán le reviso la herida a su hermano menor.

" ¿Te duele?" le pregunto

"Solo un poco, Adam me puso esa cosa que arde"

"Se llama mertiolate… como sea la herida no es profunda va cicatrizarte en uno o 2 días" le dijo y después se sentó en el sofá para escuchar la historia de Adam.

"Ayer por la tarde un Leviatán fue a nuestra casa, Jeff y yo alcanzamos a huir…los llame 1000 veces pero nadie me respondió y entonces utilice mi tarjeta de crédito para comprar una motocicleta usada en una tienda, estábamos en camino hacia aquí y tuvimos que parar en un motel para dormir y Jeffrey salió a dar una vuelta y bueno choco y ahora estamos aquí" fue todo lo que Adam pudo decir a grandes rasgos, Jeff solo veía el suelo y Deán no sabia si estar enojado o aliviado por que sus hermanos estaban bien.

" ¿Qué paso con la moto? ¿Dónde esta?"

"Esta estacionada atrás de la casa" susurro Adam, Deán suspiro y se paso una mano por la cara mientras pensaba en lo mejor para esta situación.

"Me alegro de que estén bien, lo mejor que pudieron hacer fui huir de la casa" les dijo, ambos voltearon a mirarlo extrañados.

"Sin embargo Jeffrey salió herido por un descuido tuyo Adam, no debiste dejar que subiera a esa cosa sin un casco"

"Deán, el no tiene la culpa yo…"

"Lo se es tu culpa también, te conozco Jeffrey y se que ese accidente tuvo que ser provocado por alguna distracción tuya"

"Si señor" susurro el niño, entonces Deán se levanto del sofá.

"Muy bien los 2, vayan a la habitación y espérenme" les ordeno, ambos chicos se miraron y obedecieron a su hermano mayor.

Adam y Jeffrey estaban exhaustos por lo que solo pudieron acostarse en la cama y esperar a que Deán fuera con ellos.

"Adam lo siento, nunca quise que esto pasara" susurro Jeff

"Esta bien amigo, sabíamos que esto pasaría no te preocupes, estoy bien"

"Pero es mi culpa, Deán va a castigarte por mi culpa¡"

"Tal vez, pero yo no debí dejarte que te fueras sin el casco, a si que también es mi culpa" dijo Adam, en eso Deán entro lentamente en el cuarto.

"Vengo de ver la moto, tiene un golpe en el frente y por la dirección que tiene, Jeff pudiste haber esquivado esa roca..." afirmo, los 2 chicos no respondieron nada solo miraron al selo Jeff asintió con la cabeza, Deán se sentó en la otra cama frente a ellos.

"Saben que no me gusta hacer esto"

"Pues a mi me parece que eres experto" susurro Jeff, Deán lo miro seriamente.

"Jeffrey" advirtió, el niño bajo la mirada

"Muy bien, Adam vas primero… Jeffrey ve a la cocina con Sam hasta que te llame"

"Pero Deán…"

"Vamos Jeffrey obedécelo, estaré bien" le dijo Adam con una sonrisa triste, Jeff le devolvió el gesto y después salió para reunirse con su otro hermano en la cocina.

"¿Deán empezó con Adam?" pregunto Sam, Jeff asintió con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado en la cocina, Sam volteo a mirarlo.

"Deán me conto lo que Adam le dijo"

"Eso pensé"

"Jeff, se que no quieres hablar de eso pero solo quiero que sepas que papá estaría orgulloso de ti, siempre fuiste su pequeño milagro y eres un gran niño Jeff" le dijo, esas palabras rompieron en el interior de Jeffrey quien solo abrazo a Sam

"Gracias hermano" le susurro

Mientras tanto en la habitación Deán le desnudo el trasero a Adam y lo acomodo sobre sus rodillas comenzándole a pegar.

SMAT SAMT SMAT SMAT

"Realmente no dejaste opción hermanito"

SMAT SAMT SMAT SMAT

"Lo siento Deán, lo siento" dijo Adam, Deán siguió pegándole moderadamente por unos minutos mas, ciertamente una parte e el estaba dudando en este castigo pero la otra le decía que Adam debía aprender a ser mas cuidadoso con Jeffrey, a si que aumento la fuerza y el ritmo en las palmadas, Adam se aferro a la sabana de la cama para que Deán no lo viera llorar.

SMAT SAMT SMAT SMAT

" ¿Vamos a tener que hablar de esto Adam?"

SMAT SAMT SMAT SMAT

"No Deán, lo siento" dijo Adam con la voz chillona, entonces Deán le dio otras 2 fuertes palmadas y le acomodo la ropa, luego lo sentó en su regazo y lo abrazo.

"Tranquilo campeón, todo termino… termino"

"Lo siento Deán, no quise que Jeff se lastimara, es solo que paso tan rápido que yo…"

"Lo se, lo se tranquilo Adam ya no importa... Jeff esta bien"

Deán y Adam permanecieron abrazados por unos minutos mas, lo suficiente para que el chico se calmara, después Deán lo puso en pie.

"Ahora quiero que vayas a la cocina con Sam y le digas a Jeffrey que venga"

"Deán, por favor no castigues a Jeffrey"

"Tiene que recibir su parte"

"Pero ya lo hizo Deán"

" Si es por que se rasguño eso no…"

"No, no me refiero a eso"

" Entonces ¿De que estas hablando?"

"Deán yo mismo le di una lección"

" ¿De verdad? ¿Tu lo hiciste?" Deán le pregunto con incredulidad, pues nunca se habría imaginado a Adam castigando a su hermano.

"Si, digo no es como que el no se lo merecía Deán… Además tuve que hacerlo 2 veces en estos días, ese niño es un dolor en el trasero cuando quiere"

"Mírate, ahora eres todo un Castigador" le dijo Deán con ironía y le dio una sonrisa.

"Deán, por favor el no merece que lo castiguen de nuevo" rogo Adam, Deán lo pensó por unos segundos y siguió caminando hacia la puerta.

"Bien no lo hare, pero acompáñame"

"Gracias Deán" dijo Adam y entonces los 2 regresaron a la cocina, en donde Sam y Jeffrey se estaba riendo de alguna cosa y eso paro en cuanto vieron a Deán.

"Supongo que yo sigo" murmuro Jeff, entonces camino rápidamente hacia Deán y Adam hacia Sam cruzando en el camino…. Entonces Jeff estaba cara a cara con Deán.

"¿Podemos terminar de una vez?" le pregunto, Deán lo miro y le dio un pequeño golpe en la nuca.

"Hay"

"Listo, hemos terminado"

" ¿Que? Pensé que tu iba a…"

"Si lo iba a hacer pero eso era antes de saber que Adam ya lo hizo por mi, solo haznos n favor ¿Quiere? No vuelvas a manejar una moto de esa forma o ambos te daremos una lección ¿Esta claro?" le pregunto seriamente, Jeffrey miro al suelo.

"Si señor"

"Muy bien, ven aquí" le dijo enredándolo en un abrazo, el cual Jeffrey correspondió con cariño.

"Te amo bebe, papá también te amaba mas de lo que tu crees y claro que a el no le hubiera importado que fueras gay, Jeff todos te amamos" le dijo Deán, Jeffrey se aferro mas al abrazo, Sam y Adam contemplaban la linda imagen, sin duda la guerra con los leviatanes era inmensamente peligrosa pero su familia era mucho mas grande que eso y juntos podrían salir vencedores en el nuevo apocalipsis.


End file.
